


Grumpy Bear

by minikawa



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, He just wants to sleep, M/M, Shippy if you Squint, Silly, askeladd being his usual self, bjorn is a grumpy pouty baby bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: Bjorn is really tired and would kill for some sleep
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), implied askeladd/bjorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Grumpy Bear

Coming down from a berserker high was never pleasant. Once the adrenaline had begun to fade like smoke in the wind, the wounds Bjorn had sustained in battle finally made their presence known. The ache crashed down on his bones and muscles like a wave. His skull felt like it would split in two. It seemed like a miracle that he could still manage to walk, or rather, limp. But Bjorn knew it wasn’t long before he was ready to collapse. 

The battle had been particularly brutal. A number of good soldiers had been lost, and who knows how many more were injured. But Bjorn would count them all and mourn for them later. Right now, all he wanted was to drag his ass back to his camp and sleep until winter- 

“Bjorn!”

“Fuck!” 

What kind of idiot dared to keep him awake any longer, to keep him away from the sweet embrace of sleep?! Bjorn sharply turned around, growling…

...right in the face of Askeladd. 

“Whoops, looks like we got a grumpy bear on our hands,” Askeladd smirked. Bjorn huffed, glaring at his captain. Askeladd looked scuffed up from the fight, but Bjorn doubted he sustained as many injuries as he had. And he still had the audacity to smile that stupid, smug,  ~~heart-stopping-oh-so-charming~~ s mile of his. 

It pissed him off. 

“Hey now, take it easy.” Askeladd put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture, not that he was afraid of his own second-in-command (the bastard loved to be a tease). “I just wanted to tell you-”

“What the fuck do you want?!” Bjorn snapped. The longer he was awake, the more he wanted to kill someone. He didn’t care whether it was Askeladd, the King of Denmark, or even fucking Odin himself—anyone who wasted his time by keeping him away from his hibernation was going to have their skull bashed in. 

Askeladd, of course, was unfazed. He simply blinked.   
  


“I just wanted to tell you great job on your kills today. I mean...we wouldn’t have made it without you. I’m quite proud, really.” He grinned, shrugging.

“But it looks like I caught you at a bad time. Don’t let me keep you away from hibernation!” 

Before Bjorn could say anything, Askeladd turned around and walked away with a chuckle. Bjorn blinked, watching him leave. 

_ I’m quite proud, really.  _

For some reason, Bjorn didn’t feel so grumpy anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bjorn ended up sleeping for the entire weekend, and dreamed of Askeladd lmao
> 
> Just a silly little fluffy thing I wanted to write, considering how my last fic of this ship was...very sad. This is also in some ways me projecting my exhaustion after finishing my exams onto Bjorn, since Bjorn has somehow become my projection character for some reason. 
> 
> Anywayyy, yay I'm finished with my exams! We're gonna pop the biggest bottles...after I get some sleep...


End file.
